Emotions
by frostedheavens
Summary: Mari contemplates her feelings for her Haosama one winter night and doesn't know what to do about them. MarixHao. [New chapter,new title] COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**YO! A one-shot about Hao and Mari. Actually, I'm more for HaoxAnna, but then as my good friend so rightly says, Anna dislikes Hao (I'm sorry, HaoxAnna fans, I am one of you too, but I'm just trying to be realistic). I was thinking it would be easier if I were to do Hao with someone who has a very high chance of being in love with him, and the Hanagumi was my first thought. Mari seems to be an interesting person to pair him up with, probably because she's the quietest of all of Hao's followers. It's one-sided though, as I don't think Hao can ever truly love a girl.**

* * *

It was a cold winter evening, but the area in the field which held Hao-sama and us remained warm, for the wreaths of Mother Nature never bothered him even once. It has always been Hao-sama and his Spirit of Fire which protected us from things like these, be it freezing or sweltering surroundings. Another day of the Shaman Fight has gone by, and Hao-sama has just returned from watching a match involving his twin brother, Asakura Yoh and his friends. He seems pleased with the progress his otouto has made, or so he mentioned to us on his return.

It is winter, but the sky is clear. Mari sighs and stares across the sea, the full moon reflected on its surface. It is very beautiful, and makes Mari contemplative. Hao-sama loves to stare across it so much while he is thinking. Hao-sama, Kanna, Macchi and the others have retired into the Patch tents already. But Mari couldn't sleep. Mari is thinking far too much about Hao-sama.

Why is it Mari's heart simply pounds when Hao-sama addresses her? Not that it happens often. Hao-sama never seems to acknowledge Mari's presence, especially when we are with the others. Sometimes, Mari wishes to be Opacho, so that she can be the one Hao-sama trusts the most.Mari thinks how wonderful it would be if only... if only Hao-sama returned Mari's feelings. But that is impossible.

Mari came into these feelings for Hao-sama long ago, ever since she had become his loyal ally, but it was only recently Mari has finally confessed them to herself. It was Hao-sama who had saved Mari from all the suffering Mari had to go through in Italy. Hao-sama has also suffered rejection by the humans, so Mari and the rest of the Hanagumi can understand his feelings and will support him till the end. But supposing the end was really coming soon? What if Mari were to die by the hands of either the X-Laws, or even Asakura Yoh and his friends? Would Hao-sama care? Mari knows Hao-sama would protect his followers, even if he doesn't care for them, but what if she really died? Would he feel guilty? Mari still can remember how Asakura Yoh defeated the Hanagumi along with his allies. Mari still can't understand. These people don't understand a single thing about Hao-sama's feelings and the Hanagumi lost. The itako Anna said Hao-sama's heart was our limit, the reason why we lost but Mari doesn't believe it. What does she know? Mari particularly dislikes Kyoyama Anna, because… Hao-sama has taken an interest to this girl. Her sharp tongue and cold demeanor draws him to her. But of course, she will only ever love Asakura Yoh. People who like Asakura Yoh are blind. There is no comparison between him and Hao-sama, who is wiser, calmer, and a lot more powerful.

Mari shakes her head, trying to shake off those thoughts. She shudders if Hao-sama would know what she was thinking. It probably won't matter to him, but Mari will be highly embarrassed! Imagine if the Hanagumi knew what Mari feels for Hao-sama!

Hmph… Speak of the devil(but Hao-sama isn't, no matter how the X-Laws says he is), and he shall appear. How true was this saying at that moment.

"Mari? What are you doing here at this time?"

Mari freezes up, and turns to see Hao-sama himself, a slight smile on his face, relaxed as always. Mari can't help but think how good-looking he is, and is highly conscious of the fact they are actually alone together. Mari feels the heat slowly rushing to her cheeks at these thoughts. Mari is an idiot! Don't forget, Hao-sama can read your mind! my mind screams. Mari tries not to make any eye contact with Hao-sama in an effort to prevent him getting into my mind.

"Mari…Mari was just admiring the sea," Mari says, the words slightly tumbling out, and Mari curses herself for that. "Mari is going back to sleep now."

Mari gets up and attempts to go back to her tent, but Hao-sama reaches out and catches Mari's arm. "Wait, Mari."

"Umm…yes?"

Hao-sama smiles at me, making Mari's heart absolutely melt. "You seemed to be enjoying looking at the sea. Why don't you join me for a while, ne?"

Mari thinks to herself. Mari's heart is pounding with embarrassment and happiness to be star-gazing with Hao-sama. Just the two of us. The smile Hao-sama is giving Mari is simply….there are no words to describe it.

Mari will probably never get the chance to admire nature with just Hao-sama for a long time…

"Yes…"

Together, we watched the rippling waves of the sea lapping up the shore in silence. We hardly said anything to each other that night, but Mari now knows it doesn't matter. No matter what Hao-sama feels, or knows of Mari's feelings, Mari is certain of one thing – she would serve Hao-sama for as long she lives and would forever be loyal to him. As long as she is able to do what she can for him, as long as Hao-sama is happy… Mari is content.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Fantastic? Disastrous? Plz review and tell me what you think! No flames though, and put any faults in a kind way (I hope there won't be, but it'll be highly appreciated). Onegai! And inform me of any spelling or grammer mistakes, thanks! Reviews make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said earlier, I might do another story in Hao's POV. Well, this is third person's writing, but it's mostly based on Hao's thoughts. I hope you guys read this and review. This is also a one-shot. No more continuation after this, so ENJOY! **

On the winter night of watching the sea together, Hao and Mari had said next to nothing while sitting beside each other, and both were contented with the silence. Asakura Hao looked at Mari several times out of the corner of his eye.

Despite of her attempts to cover up her emotions, Hao had already known of her feelings, a long time ago, before even she had realized it. He didn't care or think too much about it at first, for he felt no attraction towards Mari. He did, though, feel a little amusement and a sort of twisted pride at occasional times, with the knowledge of someone having romantic ideals of him, his own follower, no less.

Hao wasn't new to matters such as these, however. He had married before, had he not? 500 years ago, as a Patch tribe member, he had taken a wife and had a son while waiting for the Shaman Fight to commence, when he would reveal his true identity. Hao wasn't too sure what had really made him marry in the first place, actually. Perhaps his past wife's temperament had attracted him. Or perhaps the main reason was her power. Yes, his wife had been powerful. Hao would not have taken a weakling for his bride. He had even hoped to groom his child into a strong shaman, so he and his mother could become part of the Shaman Kingdom if they wanted to join him. Alas, they did not understand his dream, and were shocked when they found out who he really was. They did not try to kill or attack him though, because… well, they probably still loved him as a husband and a father. However, if they did not support him, he could not have them stay with him. And so he left the Patch Village after obtaining the Spirit of Fire, in search of other followers. But he had, surprisingly, left his family alive despite of their refusal to join him. Hao had a reputation of eliminating those who did not follow him, but he only killed those who tried to stop him. Out of respect for their love for him, and that they had not tried to oppose him, Hao had let his wife and child live, resulting in the birth of Silva now.

Hao blinked out of the memories of his first reincarnation, wondering how his mind had taken a turn down the memory lane 500 years ago. He supposed the sea and the calmness of nature made him feel nostalgic.

Hao looked at Mari once again. He did not know if he would be able to return her feelings, ever. For one, he already had an interest in Anna. He highly doubted that his interest had anything to do with love, though. He didn't have any time to waste on emotions like that while pursuing his dream to rid the world of filthy humans.

Then he sighed inwardly. Truth to be told, he knew that Anna was too much in love with his brother, Yoh, to ever agree to marry him. That didn't deter his interest in her fiery temper and cold exterior, unfortunately. But seeing into the future was a hard task, even for the great Asakura Hao. While there were events that were destined and impossible to alter, fate still lied in the hands of the person and the future is something you create yourself. So, he would never know if the day he came to return his feelings for Mari would ever come.

Nevertheless, he was still grateful for her love. People had feared and shunned him, and this amount of affection was enough for him.

"Mari," he now spoke to her. Hao knew he had to warn her of how crushed she might be if her master never came to love her.

"Hai, Hao-sama?" Mari was quick to respond, turning her rather depressed green eyes to his chocolate brown ones. A sudden pang shot through his heart, because he knew that she too, had been once alienated by humans like he had.

"I do not know what will happen in the future. I don't know what will become of... your emotions," Hao spoke calmly. "I'm not even sure about mine, either. But in case I can never help to fulfill your own wishes, can I ask you to give up those feelings?"

Hao scrutinized her closely, and did not fail to miss the deep blush formed on her cheeks, something which she didn't do often.

_Goodness, he does know! _He heard Mari exclaim to herself in her mind. Then the shock and embarrassment soon gave way to sadness.

For a moment or two, Hao couldn't hear her thoughts at all, for her mind was in a whirl. Then, in a clear voice, she said, "Mari…Mari cannot let go of her feelings now. But it is all right if Hao-sama doesn't reciprocate in kind. Mari will just stay by Hao-sama's side and not get in his way. That is all."

Hao's expression remained unchanging as he heard her answer. He, for the first time in his life, felt slight sympathy for someone, knowing that her love had a high chance of going unrequited. But that did not mean he didn't want her around. Hao protected the interests of his followers, no matter how cruel he might seem to others, since he never hesitated to sacrifice his followers' lives to succeed in his plans. Coming to the sad conclusion, he realized he might have to do the same to Mari if such a situation called for it in the future.

Somehow, Hao didn't think even with the knowledge of that, Mari would ever bear to part from him.

"I won't stop at anything to fulfill my own dreams, Mari," he replied bluntly. "Are you sure you're willing to go through with that?"

Mari wasn't stupid. She knew full well that her master might have to kill her to achieve his goal, if a time like that ever came. However…

"Yes… Mari is willing."

Instantly, two arms went around her. Mari gasped softly when she realized her Hao-sama's gloved hands were at her back.

"So foolish…" Hao whispered into her ear, but not mockingly or sneeringly, and pulled her close to him.

Mari was too surprised to do anything at first. Slowly, she then warmed into his embrace and pressed the side of her face into his chest, her hands going round his neck.

They stayed like that in each other's arms until dawn began to break. The two of them finally broke the hug, rather reluctantly, and went back to the camp in silence, to prepare for a new day.

Mari knew a moment like that would probably never happen again, even if she couldn't see into the future. And her heart ached when she thought of the fact that her master would have to kill her if such an unlucky circumstance ever came to pass. But she couldn't be too bothered with that now.

"Mari," Hao suddenly stopped and pulled her back gently. He stared at her quietly for a while, before saying the two words Mari didn't think she ever would forget.

"Thank you."

With a heart-rending slowness, Hao leant in and gave her a very, very light kiss on the lips, a mere brush. He broke away after a few seconds, watching her expression. He couldn't help but give an amused smirk as he saw a blush forming on across her nose on her cheeks again. A rather cute sight to look at, Hao had to admit.

With that, he strode past her and walked on back to his other followers without looking back. Mari's cheeks were still flaming, but she felt completely light-headed and contented.

Quickly, she hurried after her master to catch up. She would never tell anyone what had happened that night, but keep it as a sweet secret, a fond memory instead. Mari realized that the gentle kiss Hao had given her was entirely out of gratitude, or comfort. There were no romantic feelings on his part. But for once, she didn't care and smiled as she hastened her pace back to camp.

After all, it wasn't as though Asakura Hao was completely without a heart.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Another chapter in mostly Hao's POV, but some of Mari's too at the end. I had always wondered what had transpired between Hao and his wife 500 years ago, since neither the anime nor the manga gave any detail about it, so I put a bit of my own version of what may have happened. **

**It's actually a lot harder than it seems to type this one out, because no one REALLY knows what Hao is thinking. However, I do not think he is a bad person through and through, and this is evident with Opacho around. Also, I've noticed that, quite often, Hao kills the people who try to stop him (take Lyserg's parents for example). He seems to kill those who refuse to join him, but if you look carefully, they're always the ones who try to attack him first, and thus resulting in their deaths. So it might be safe to assume he would've left them alone if they hadn't tried to attack him first. Not that I'm saying it's their own fault they died, but I was just stating that it's probably true that they would've been alive if they didn't oppose Hao. In most cases, they wouldn't have stopped until they take down Hao, so Hao just murders them to get them out of his way.**

**In this fanfic, he may have known about Mari's love, but although I don't think he will return it, I stress on the fact no one can know what will happen in the future. Not Hao, not anyone, not even the Great Spirits. But I think Hao might be grateful for some kind of real affection for someone like him, because it is noticeable that, apart from Opacho (this is probably the only person Hao considers a friend) and his followers (who aren't real friends, even if they are loyal), he is quite friendless and alone. Humans made him into what he is now, and many still hate and fear him. Although he doesn't seem to care and even takes some perverse pleasure in others' fear of him, I think he does care, deep down. So I didn't make him into someone who totally did not appreciate or acknowledge Mari's emotions in this fanfic, but it is sad to say that I don't really doubt he will sacrifice her, if needed, to achieve his dream of purifying the world, as he believes.**

**OK, enough with the rambles. I hope you enjoyed it, and please do review! It doesn't take much time. :) **


End file.
